


Iridescence [FR]

by fullofcompass



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofcompass/pseuds/fullofcompass
Summary: << Lorsqu'une soirée d'anniversaire ne se déroule pas comme prévue, tout cela à cause d'un voeu fait sous une étoile filante. >>OT8 AU.Bonne lecture.🖤
Kudos: 2





	1. I-1.0

Les derniers rayons de soleil baignaient le corps de Hyunjin d'une lumière d'or. Il venait à peine d’ouvrir les yeux qu’il était déjà aveuglé par le monde. Encore un peu confus de s’être endormi si vite pour l’anniversaire de Jeongin, il s’en voulait. Cependant, il était incapable de se souvenir de la façon dont il s'était endormi.

Les derniers rayons étincelants allèrent se cacher derrière des nuages, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une fine lumière pour éclairer l'espace, semblable à la lumière vivante d'un coucher de soleil lointain. C'est à ce moment là que Hyunjin se rendit compte de ce qui n'allait pas.

La confusion se peignait de plus en plus sur son visage. Il lui semblait pourtant s’être juste endormi à cet anniversaire. Aurait-il rêvé ?

Il se leva d'un coup, essuyant la poussière de ses joues avec ses poings. La stupéfaction pouvait se lire à présent dans ses yeux. Là, devant lui, se déroulait un spectacle inattendu. De grandes tours de bétons qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant semblaient avoir fleuries en un instant. Certaines s’élevaient haut dans le ciel et étaient reliées par des routes suspendues et désertes. 

Un cri de stupéfaction s’échappa de sa bouche. La maison de Jeongin avait disparu. Les bougies, le gâteau, les sacs de couchage… Tous avaient été remplacés par cette ville géante et quelque peu incompréhensible.  
Une vive douleur frappa soudainement Hyunjin. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains en fermant les yeux. 

_Hyunjin?_

La voix de Seungmin résonna tout autour de lui. Il tenta de se concentrer quelques instants pour repousser son mal et réussit à articuler :

— Seungmin… Comment..?

Sans plus attendre, la voix de Seungmin résonna de nouveau. 

_Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai entendu avoir mal._

Hyunjin ressentait la détresse dans la voix de Seungmin, ce qui n'arrangea pas son état. La douleur s'intensifia, se manifestant par sa vue devenant de plus en plus trouble. 

_Essaie de t'allonger et ne bouge plus. Je pense pouvoir te trouver, donne moi un peu de temps._

Le vent commença à souffler. Hyunjin chancela et s'effondra sur le sol terreux, de retour dans sa position initiale. Ses yeux se posèrent cependant sur une chose qu'il n'avait pas pu apercevoir auparavant.

— Est ce que tu peux le voir ? cria-t-il, comme s'il cherchait à être plus fort que son mal.

_Oui. C'est très étrange, ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. Tu dois être dans un périmètre restreint si tu le vois, ça nous..._

Hyunjin n'entendit pas la suite. Il était terrifié par ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Le monde autour de lui était semblable aux lampions grésillants d’une guirlande. Il voyait des bâtiments de bétons, des bâtiments noirs comme une obsidienne, des bâtiments de bétons encore. Un ciel rouge sang, un ciel coloré par un coucher de soleil. Les images se superposaient sans qu'il ne puisse démêler le vrai du faux, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Son corps fut pris de tremblements, et il ne savait plus si c'était la terre ou lui-même qui s’agitait. Dans un élan de courage, il hurla : 

— Aide moi Seungmin! Aide moi! 

_Ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher. Tente de rester calme._

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Hyunjin perdit connaissance, laissant un Seungmin affolé quelque part dans cette ville étrange.


	2. I-1.1

Les longs rideaux de tissus pourpres et poussiéreux couvraient une partie des épaules de Changbin. Il était appuyé contre les vitres d’une grande porte-fenêtre, cachée par les rideaux. Ses cheveux de jais ébouriffés tombaient sur son visage et masquaient quelque peu ses iris, d’une profonde couleur d'onyx. Des morceaux de peinture sèche, provenant des appliques du haut plafond, parsemaient son pull de laine noir et son pantalon blanc cassé. 

La première chose que Changbin fit en se levant fut de tirer les rideaux. La pièce, qui dégageait une atmosphère assez froide, sembla se réchauffer en tout point. Les pâles rayons de soleil déclinant transperçaient l'obscurité de la pièce en toute part et chassaient l'ombre de ses murs, ce qui révéla tous les détails faisant la singularité de cette pièce, comme les appliques murales travaillées en forme de fleurs et de calices, ou les vieux draps dépliés sur le bras d'un fauteuil usagé.

Un des pâles rayons de miel était allé s’écraser sur les vitres brisées d’une ancienne lanterne, dont l'armature de fer était un mélange de couleur cuivre et de métal grisâtre froid. En son centre reposait une fleur aux pétales d’un bleu irisé parmi des débris de verres et des moutons de poussières.

Le soleil déclinait lentement dans l’horizon lointain. Un océan de fleurs bleues s’étendait sous ses pâles rayons, dansant au gré de la douceur du vent. Une odeur agréable venait chatouiller le nez de Felix qui se tenait droit au milieu de cet océan. Il s’était d’abord cru en plein songe avant que son odorat ne l’alerte que ce qu’il croyait être un songe était une présente réalité.

Il effleura les pétales d’un bleu profond du bout de ses doigts. C’était un geste simple et délicat, un geste à son image. Le calme dont il faisait preuve était remarquable, car il savait pertinemment que rien de tout cela n’était normal. 

En examinant une fleur de plus près, il en déduisit qu’il s’agissait de bleuets. Un océan de bleuets, perdu au milieu de collines sans fin et d’une ville aux couleurs de rouille et de béton. Felix ne savait pas de quel côté diriger sa barque. Devait-il se rendre en ville, ou au contraire arpenter les collines ?

Son océan de fleurs était rassurant. Il avait quelque chose d’attirant pour Felix, comme s’il avait fleuri pour lui, comme s’il s’était nourri de lui. La main du blond continuait d’effleurer chaque pétale, chaque fleur sur son chemin. Il marchait ou plutôt tournait en rond, car c’était ce qu’il lui manquait : une décision sûre. Bien que tout ce qui l’entourait dégageait un parfum d’Eden, Felix ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver cela trop parfait. Se retrouver perdu en terrain inconnu, qui plus est en terrain si accueillant et inconnu, était tout sauf parfait. C'était trop étrange pour compter s'y prélasser en attendant que les autres viennent le chercher. 

Avaient-ils ne serait-ce qu'une infime idée d'où le trouver? Au vue de la situation, il ne le pensait pas. 

Un frisson parcouru ses épaules et son dos. Il s’arrêta dans sa ronde, sa main toujours sur les pétales sans imperfections. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fine plante qu’il venait de frôler juste avant. A sa grande surprise, il ne s’agissait pas d’un bleuet. 

Une rose habillée de pétales jaunes s'épanouissait dans cet océan. 

Changbin s'était approché de la lanterne après avoir fait un rapide tour des meubles se trouvant près de lui, curieux de comprendre comment une fleur avait pu germer ici. Les fleurs lui rappelaient son ami, Felix. C'était lui l'amateur de flore, et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de parler de ses nouvelles trouvailles à Changbin. 

Ce dernier ressentit un petit pincement au cœur tout en avançant ses doigts pour toucher un pétale, afin de s'assurer de la réalité naturelle de cette plante.

— Qu… Quoi? balbutia Felix, d’une voix timide.

Un sourire se plaqua instantanément sur le visage de Changbin et son cœur s'emplit de joie, étouffant en même temps le pincement qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt. Il ne serait donc vraiment jamais seul. En y repensant, il avait toujours eu Felix à ses côtés, et ça ne changerait pas. 

— Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu ne me lâches pas, plaisanta Changbin. 

Sa remarque fut suivie d'un bref silence, puis la voix de Felix tinta encore une fois à ses oreilles.

— Je savais que ce champs de fleurs n'était pas normal. 

— Un champs de fleurs? s'étonna Changbin tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fit une petite pause avant d'ajouter tout bas : 

— Cela ne présage rien de bon.

— Je crois, commença Felix, que je t'entends depuis que j'ai touché cette fleur jaune. J’ai l’impression de devenir fou.

Changbin se leva tout en réfléchissant. Effectivement, une forme de folie s'était immiscée dans cet endroit, enflée par tous ces détails inhabituels, à commencer par l'architecture de la pièce, et par toutes ces questions sans réponses à leur présence ici. Étaient-ils toujours dans ce monde de crème et de bonbons, de bougies et de guirlandes, de rires et de chaleur? Ils l'espéraient tous au fond d'eux. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que cette forme de folie qui attend de s’étendre, n'est que la surface visible de l'iceberg.

— Tu ne l’es pas, ou nous le sommes tous les deux, répondit le jeune brun.

— Alors où te trouves-tu ? 

La voix de Felix se fit plus pressante. On lui avait arraché son ancre, son Changbin. Il ne savait pas où il était et c’était pour lui une source d'agitation violente.

— Nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre, j'en suis sûr.

— Et comment peux-tu l'être ?

— Nous ne nous lâcherons jamais, et nous pouvons communiquer. Ça suffit à me faire croire que tu es là, quelque part non loin de moi.

Les mots chauds qu'il venait de prononcer adoucirent Felix qui se frotta doucement le bras droit en guise de réconfort. 

Pendant ce temps, Changbin était sorti de la pièce et avait fait irruption dans un long couloir. A sa gauche, de simples arches de pierres soutenaient la voûte qui faisait office de plafond, et faisaient face à de grandes peintures soutenues par des crochets dans la pierre. 

Il s'approcha d'une des arches, se penchant sur le muret pour avoir une meilleure vue d’ensemble du dehors. L’espace vide entre les colonnes donnait sur la partie centrale, extérieure de la bâtisse. Il s’agissait d’un jardin, loin d’être immense, habillé de parterres de fleurs pas encore écloses, partant des pieds d’un grande saule, dont les racines allaient se jeter dans un cours d’eau s’étendant des coins nord et sud de la demeure, fondant le jardin en deux parties égales. 

En reculant du muret, Changbin laissa une trace de sang qui s’écoulait de son doigt sur la pierre. Il avait dû se couper en s’appuyant trop fort, ou encore plus tôt. Il ne l’avait pas senti. 

Il courut jusqu’aux escaliers au fond du couloir et les descendit à toute allure, voulant découvrir cet espace vert. Peut-être y avait-il des indices à sa présence ici, voire une sortie pour rejoindre Felix.

Il déboucha dans le jardin, près du cours d’eau. C’était la première fois qu’il entendait un son naturel, celui de l’eau qui s’écoule continuellement, sans interruption. 

Ce n’était plus qu’une question de minutes avant que les derniers rayons de soleil ne s’évaporent dans l’air qui devenait un peu plus frais. Seule la cime du saule absorbait encore quelques rayons d’or. On aurait dit que les feuilles de ses branches-lianes étaient des émeraudes crépitant sous la lumière. 

Bien que ce spectacle soit d’une rare beauté, Changbin, accroupi, avait plongé son doigt dans l’eau glacée pour nettoyer le sang séché, repensant à tout ce qu’il venait de se passer depuis qu’il s’était réveillé contre ces rideaux.

Les mots de Changbin avaient redonné assez de courage à Felix pour qu’il se décide enfin à se diriger vers la ville. Il allait communiquer en même temps avec lui pour faciliter leurs retrouvailles tout au long de son voyage. 

Seulement, un détail qu’il n’avait pas vu jusqu’à présent le tira de ses pensées. Il fit quelques mètres avant de tomber nez à nez sur un panneau de bois fléché, pointé en direction des hauts immeubles et du béton, sans aucune inscription. Une corde était nouée autour du pied du panneau et disparaissait dans l’océan de fleurs. 

Il l’attrapa de ses deux mains et remonta le chemin qu’elle traçait. C’est avec étonnement qu’il tomba sur une barque flottante sur une rivière, le panneau faisant office de point d’ancrage pour ne pas qu’elle s’échappe. Il commençait à être déboussolé par cette suite d'événements aussi incompréhensibles les uns que les autres, pourtant il ne paniqua pas.

Il rassembla tout son courage restant dans ses poings. C’est avec un regard déterminé et tourné en direction de la ville qu’il déclara haut et fort : 

— Je te retrouverai.

Il dénoua la corde après s’être assis sur une des planche, et la barque, portée par le courant, s’élança sur la rivière vers de nouveaux horizons.


	3. I-1.2

Jisung leva sa main vers le ciel et laissa ses doigts jouer avec le soleil couchant, affichant un léger sourire insouciant sur son visage. Selon l’angle d’ouverture qu’il décidait de créer entre ses phalanges, plus ou moins de rayons pâlots fuyaient leur origine, finissant leur course sur une de ses paupières ou sur ses joues rosées.

Il se lassa vite de ce petit jeu en soufflant, exaspéré. 

Il s’était convaincu que bouger était inutile tout en s’allongeant sur le sol poussiéreux, ne sachant pas où se trouvaient les autres, ses amis. Il se demandait surtout où était Minho.

Minho était le garçon qui, des années auparavant, l’avait soutenu à travers chaque épreuve qu’il avait pu traverser. Il ne l’avait jamais lâché depuis le jour où il lui avait tenu la main, le nourrissant instantanément d’espoir pour la première fois depuis longtemps. 

Le vent vint murmurer aux oreilles du blond, s’engouffrant par la verrière encastrée entre deux murs, dont les contours nets et fins se mêlaient en une agréable scène onirique. Grâce aux jeux de couleurs et de lumières, on distinguait la silhouette d’un petit être humain, sûrement un enfant, parmi d’immenses collines verdoyantes. Il tendait la main vers le ciel, où la traînée d’une étoile de feu resplendissait. Jisung afficha un sourire un coin. C’était une belle ressemblance qu’il y avait entre lui et cette verrière.

Il aperçut soudainement, au coin de son regard, un mouvement. Une feuille d’un vert presque irréel virevoltait dans les airs, mollement, dont la chute était lente, presque entourée d’une gracieuse mélancolie. Jisung été étrangement attiré par cette feuille qui se posa enfin sur le sol non loin de lui. 

Toujours pris dans cette lente atmosphère, il la cueillit du bout des doigts et prit le temps de la regarder sous toutes ses coutures. Ses rainures couleur de bois sombre contrastaient avec ce vert qui appela un souvenir dans sa mémoire.

Les rayons de soleil jouaient à se cacher derrière le tronc d’un bel arbre afin qu’on ne les découvre pas trop. Une odeur de miel et de jasmin embaumait l’air et imprégnait les cheveux noirs de Minho, assis sur une balançoire de fortune, une planche de bois tordue par les aléas du temps, suspendue dans le vide par deux cordes encore solides. Son sourire brillait autant que les rayons du soleil, pendant que Jisung poussait de ses bras la planche de bois grâce à laquelle Minho semblait s’envoler. Le feuillage épars de l’arbre offrait une multitude de passages aux rayons de soleil qui frappaient chaque parcelle se découvrant d’une chaude éclaboussure d’or. Ils baignaient tous deux dans un endroit fabuleux où le temps n’était qu’une invention. 

Ensemble, ils respiraient. 

C’est à ce moment que Jisung comprit ce qui lui avait échappé. Il leva les yeux au plafond, qui n’était encore qu’une verrière d’une taille immensément supérieure à celle à l’enfant. Toutefois, celle-ci lui fit décoller la mâchoire en offrant son surprenant spectacle. 

Là-haut s’étalait tout un monde. La verrière, percée de trous, incrustée de pierres, était en réalité une gigantesque représentation du ciel que des météores effrités balayaient, rubis rouge et cornalines, croisant sur leur voie de poussière d’innombrables étoiles de lumières. 

Cette image d’une beauté inimaginable le fit se renverser. Son corps s’étala de tout son long, mais Jisung ne sentit pas le sol froid cogner contre lui. Il était trop absorbé par l’étoile filante qui brillait plus que les autres. Sa traînée était la seule composée de quartz d’un blanc éclatant, associé aux stries du soleil qui passaient à travers les trous percés. Elle était la pièce centrale de la verrière. C’était comme avec Minho, sans Minho.

— Tu me manques, Minho.

La tristesse le submergea seulement un instant et se retira comme le font les vagues grâce à la voix qu’il entendit :

— Attends, répète ?

Cette voix, c’était celle de Minho, de son ami. Il n’osa pas répéter ce qu’il avait dit, et rit avec gêne.

— Aucun doute, il n’y a que toi pour me dire à quel point je te manque, et rigoler comme un enfant après coup pour faire comme si tu n’avais rien dit, déclara Minho. 

Jisung sauta sur des deux pieds, prêt à rejoindre Minho, manquant de glisser une nouvelle fois. La lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux disparut instantanément. 

— Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te vois pas ? dit-il avec une pointe de déception. 

— Ji’... Nous ne sommes pas au même endroit. Je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait parler avant de t’entendre, mais je sais que tu es ailleurs. Les autres sont avec toi ?

— Non, je ne sais même pas où je suis. 

Le soleil disparut complètement, laissant place à une nuit noire comme de l’encre sans aucune étoile, sans aucune lune. 

Les lampadaires se parèrent tous d’une robe de tons orangés, à l’unisson. Le silence qui régnait auparavant se dissipa. Au loin, on pouvait entendre un grondement. Seungmin marchait d’un pas pressé dans une grande avenue déserte, comme toutes les rues et ruelles qu’il avait arpentées un peu plus tôt. Les tours et immeubles qui l’entouraient s’étendaient encore bien loin devant lui, il se demandait même si cette ville avait une fin ou s’il devrait marcher infiniment. 

Il avait pour horizon une source lumineuse, son seul point de repères, et le seul que Hyunjin avait aussi probablement aperçu avant de ne plus pouvoir communiquer avec Seungmin. Son affolement s’était dissipé, mais pas son inquiétude. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il ne savait même pas comment le retrouver. Son seul plan était de se rendre à la source lumineuse, et d’espérer entrer de nouveau en contact avec Hyunjin, car il pouvait être n’importe où : en haut d’une tour, dans une avenue similaire à la sienne, dans les airs ou encore ailleurs, dans un endroit qui lui échappait. 

Bien que l’avenue soit vide de monde, elle comportait des boutiques de chapeaux aux devantures extravagantes et colorées, des enseignes de restaurants de toutes sortes, des épiceries; il y avait même un cinéma. Une boutique se démarquait des autres. Seungmin s’en approcha : il s’agissait d’une vieille boutique d’antiquité dont la devanture était vieillotte et poussiéreuse. On distinguait encore quelques contours des lettres qui avaient dû s’effacer avec le temps, tout comme les horaires affichés sur la porte.

Une force inconnue le poussait à franchir le seuil, et c’est ce qu’il fit. En passant la porte, un carillon tinta et son écho ricocha à l’intérieur de la boutique dont les murs étaient presque entièrement cachés par des tas de bibelots entassés les uns sur les autres. Des étagères entières de porcelaines recouvraient le papier peint verdâtre. Des dizaines d’estampes étaient accrochées sur le mur du fond. Chacune représentait une vue unique, comme un arbre près d’une rivière, ou encore des oiseaux survolant des rizières. Seule une estampe devait faire partie d’une autre collection, car elle montrait une locomotive qui fumait, roulant sur des rails jusqu’aux montagnes. 

Seungmin secoua la tête frénétiquement. Il devait se recentrer sur son plan initial, et ne pas se laisser distraire, même s’il sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose à découvrir autour de ces estampes, sans savoir pour autant quel secret elles renfermaient. Tout n’était que pressentiments.

Il quitta la boutique. La porte claqua, accompagnée du tintement du carillon. Le vase de porcelaine posé sur le rebord d’un meuble à l’entrée chancela avant de se fracasser contre le carrelage déjà abîmé. Une flaque d’eau se répandit, mêlée des pétales frais d’un bouquet de roses. 


End file.
